Development of networks promotes changes of communication manners. A conventional communication manner can no longer satisfy people's requirements. From electronic mail (e-mail) to videotelephony, the networks make a communication speed improve and communication costs decrease. With popularization of broadband networks, people also have further requirements on network communication. Development of the broadband networks changes quality and a form of conventional network communication such that communication is no longer limited to ordinary languages and texts. It has become a popular manner that video chatting enables friends living far away from each other to meet each other, or that video chatting holds multi-party conference, or the like.
In the video chat, there are multiple terminals. A terminal that currently picks up a sound (or also referred to as recording) and sends the voice out is referred to as a second terminal. A terminal that currently waits to receive the sound sent by the second terminal is referred to as a first terminal. In a video chat scenario, especially in a multi-party conference, there may be multiple persons in front of the second terminal that participate in the video chat. To pick up voices of everyone in front of the second terminal, omnidirectional recording is usually used for the second terminal, that is, when a sound enters a microphone from 0 to 360 degrees and is then output, there is no obvious change in the sound.
However, in an actual application, if the omnidirectional recording is used, on one hand, the second terminal picks up excessive background noise, and on the other hand, when personnel participating in a video chat in front of the first terminal need to chat with one of multiple persons that participate in the video chat in front of the second terminal, the second terminal also picks up noise made by other persons, thereby seriously affecting voice quality of the video chat.